


Expanding the clan

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, Bi-Gender Character(s), Brothers, F/F, Failed Experiments, Family, Gender Bender, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Turtle Tots (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Leo and his brothers have been paired off with one another for years. Leo with Raph and Donnie with Mikey, all yearning to have kids, but knowing they can't, because they're males. Donnie's latest invention fails and turns the Mutanimals into girls, enabling the brothers to become parents. How will this affect their relationships and the family in general?Keller asked me to write this story for him.





	Expanding the clan

Leo's 27  
Mikey's 27  
Donnie's 27  
Raph's 26

Leo and Raphael lay tangled in bed together after their fourth round of lovemaking, their faces turned to one another’s, as they basked in the afterglow, their bodies slick with scent and their mixed essences, the heady smell of sex permeating the air. They’d been a couple since their teens and were still madly in love and happy together.

“Leo, that was amazin’,” twenty–six-year-old Raphael said. “Ya were dynamite as always and ya still turn me on after all these years. We’ve been together for eleven years and they’ve been the most incredible years of my life.”  
“For me too,” Twenty-seven-year-old Leo said and nuzzled Raphael’s cheek with his beak. “I just wish we could have a kid to really cement our union. Donnie said he could clone our DNA or implant uteruses and ovaries into us to make it possible, but there was no guarantee it’d actually work. Our best bet would be having kids with a female. We’re all bi, so having sex with them wouldn’t be an issue.”  
“Except there ain’t no female Mutant Turtles ‘round and humans, includin’ April, don’t want us. I could ask Donnie ta change me into a chick if ya really want a kid that bad. I’d do that for ya. For us.”  
“No. That’s too extreme, my darling. Kids are a wonderful concept, but if that doesn’t happen I’m just grateful I get to spend my life with you. You’re all I want and need, Raphie.”  
“Sap,” Raphael said and tenderly kissed his husband of six years. “But I feel the same way too. Kids would be awesome, but they ain’t a necessity.”  
“Right. We’d better get ready for the party. The Mutanimals will be here any minute.”  
“Can’t we say we’re sick and skip it, ‘cause I’m still in the mood?” Raphael said mischievously, trailing a finger down Leo’s plastron and making him shiver.  
“No. We’ve done that ten times and I’m running out of names for illnesses, Raphie, but I promise we’ll have fun after the party. Hope you’re up to it, because I’m going to pound your ass into the ground and make you scream.”  
“Hmm. I love it when ya talk dirty, Fearless,” Raphael said and smashed his lip onto his mate’s, resulting in a spine-tingling kiss.

“Raph! Leo!” Mikey yelled from outside the bedroom. “The Mutanimals are here. I hope you’re not sick again. I’m tired of making excuses for your absences and the Mutanimals don't buy your lame ones.”  
“We’ll be there in a bit, Mikey,” Leo said. “Just need a shower. Keep your shell on, bro.”  
“All right. Me and Donnie will show them Donnie’s new invention, while we wait for you, but don’t be long, because we need to eat soon, otherwise the roast beef will dry out and all the veggies will go cold.”

“Sheesh. Stop naggin’, Mikey. We said we’d be there,” Raphael said irritably.

The volatile turtle waited until he heard Mikey walk away. Then he grabbed his mate and tugged him close for a passionate kiss, his hands stroking Leo’s tail and making him churr in rapture at the pleasurable sensation.

“Raphie,” Leo said and moaned into the kiss. “We can’t. We told Mikey we’d be there and…..”  
“They can wait,” Raphael said and climbed onto his mate, his green eyes hazy with lust and love, as he peered down at his husband. “I wanna have some fun and I want it now. Ya want it too, don’t ya, babe? Ya want yer husband ta claim ya, mark ya, fuck ya and ta make the world see yer fuckin’ mine. Ya don’t wanna go ta that party and wanna stay in bed with me,” Raphael said huskily, stroking Leo’s tail again and making him shiver in anticipation and want. No one knew better than Raphael how to arouse the leader. All it took were dirty words and stroking and Leo was putty in his husband’s hands. No longer the Master of control he prided himself on being. All thought, control and logic vanished when he was around his Raphael and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Raphael dominated in the bedroom most of the time. Leo loved it, because it gave him an escape from being leader, which was extremely stressful and besides, Raphael had loads of ideas about how to keep their sex life fun, spicy and interesting.

“I want you,” Leo said, staring adoringly at his husband. “Fuck me, Raphie. Make me yours.”

Raphael grinned and licked Leo’s slit until he dropped down with a loud growl, his forest green and eight inch cock slick with precum, the veins pulsating and begging for attention.

“Like that, huh, Leo?” Raphael said and licked Leo’s cock, making him groan. “I know ya do. Gonna make ya scream my name and make ya see stars, babe,” Raphael said and stroked his own cock until he dropped his ten inch semi erect purple cock down. Oozing precum, it twitched, throbbed and pressed against Leo’s legs.  
“Mmm. Raphie. Fuck me hard,” Leo said, eyeing his husband’s dick, which he loved so much. It was throbbing, huge, perfect and needy. Just like his husband.

Raphael stuck a finger inside of Leo's hole and then two, prepping him.

He then plunged his rod inside of Leo when he thought he was ready and soon increased the speed, watching as Leo’s cheeks became flushed and his eyes hooded over with lust, desire and love for his cherished husband.

Their eyes remained locked on one another’s, as deep rumbles of desire rolled up their throats, lost in their love making and the pleasure it generated, the party forgotten.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the Mutanimals had arrived for the party to celebrate Leatherhead’s thirty-third birthday. The croc had said he didn’t want a huge fuss, because it was just another day to him, but the Turtles had said he’d done so much for them that they wanted to do something special for him.

Leatherhead was secretly excited about it. No one had done anything kind for him his entire life, which had mostly been spent in the Louisiana swamps and alone after his family had been killed by crocodile hunters. He’d been twenty when mutagen had ended up in his swamp and he’d mutated into his current form. He’d met Shredder five years earlier, who’d told him that the Turtles were evil and they needed to be annihilated. Believing the villain, Leatherhead joined forces with a few other villains to exterminate the Turtles, but he’d soon learned that Shredder had been lying and he’d become friendly with the Turtles, whom he saw often.

Rockwell, Mondo Gecko and Slash made up the rest of the Mutanimals and they were also looking forward to the party, especially the birthday cake, which Mikey had said he’d make.

The Mutanimals were convened in Donnie’s lab and bored out of their skulls, as Donnie enthusiastically explained his latest invention. Donnie never lost an opportunity to brag about his inventions. He was proud of his ability to manufacture them and especially because his brothers showed no interest in them or scoffed at him, because they were frequently failures and disasters.

“What does it do, Donatello?” Leatherhead asked, feigning interest, as his stomach rumbled. He was starving and hadn’t eaten all day.  
“If you’d paid attention, you would have learned,” Donnie said crossly. “That this invention has the ability to transform mutants into humans. I don’t know for how long, but it’s exciting, because it could open up a new world and possibilities for us all. Who wants to test it? All I have to do is press this button.”

“Count me out!” Mikey piped up. “The last time you tried one of your inventions on me I was a snake for a week and I nearly ate Raph, hon! I had him wrapped in my coils and he was just seconds away from being my meal, when you found a potion to change me back to a Turtle. I wouldn’t try it if I was you!”  
“Spoil sport!” Donnie said. “Come on. Be brave, someone. Please.”

“I’ll do it,” Mondo said. “I’m not afraid.”

“Me too!” the other Mutanimals said, excited about the possibility of being human.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Mikey said and moved to the door, away from the invention’s rays.

Donnie aimed his invention at the Mutanimals, but to his amazement as he pressed the button, the machine malfunctioned and blew up, thick black smoke descending on where the Mutanimals stood.

“Damn!” Donnie huffed in irritation, looking at his destroyed invention. “That wasn’t supposed to happen. Guys, are you okay?”

The Mutanimals coughed and spluttered, as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Donnie’s eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the Mutanimals when the smoke had dissipated. They hadn’t become human, like they’d wanted, but they’d become something else, which could fulfil his and his brothers’ deepest desire.

Parenthood.

The Mutanimals had become females. Lean, slim and attractive females, which made Donnie's shell feel extremely tight, his dick begging to be released from its protective pouch.

“Holy guacamole!” Mikey said in awe, studying the Mutanimals. “This is freaking cool! Donnie, you’re a genius, my love!”

“What’s he talking about?” Leatherhead asked in a high pitched voice that astounded him. “Why do I sound weird? What happened? Are we human females?”  
“No!” Donnie said. “You’re all girls. Mutant females.”

“I don’t want to be a girl!” Rockwell whined, as he inspected his new trimmer figure in a mirror on the wall. “Change us back now!”

“Is it permanent?” Slash asked. “Does this mean I can lay eggs and have a family?”  
“It does!” Mikey said happily. “And it means me and my bros can become dads. This is amazing. Wait until Leo and Raph hear about this. I’m going to tell them,” Mikey said and left the room.

“I don’t want this either!” Leatherhead snarled and jabbed a finger into Donnie’s plastron. “Change us back now, Donatello!”  
“I don’t know how,” Donnie said and gulped nervously. “But I’ll do my best.”

“That’s not good enough!” Rockwell said. “Hurry it up. I don’t want to be a girl and have babies. I’m a boy for damn’s sake and nor do I want to mate with you lot. I prefer my own species!”  
“I don’t want to mate either,” Mondo said miserably. “And I know mating season starts soon! It’s March!”

“It starts tomorrow,” Slash said. “Donatello, get cracking now!”

“NO!” Mikey snapped, as he entered the room, flanked by Leo and Raphael. “Donnie will only do that when you’ve given us what we want. Babies. That’s the deal, otherwise you’ll stay females. Do you understand?”  
“You can’t do that!” Mondo protested. “That’s sick.”

“It’s happening,” Leo said firmly, his blue eyes gazing at Slash and thinking he was perfect for his and Raphael’s gestational carrier. “My brothers and I want babies, so this is how it’s going to go. Mikey and Donnie, choose who you want. Me and Raph want Slash. Slash, you’ll come to the spare bedroom with me and Raph and we’ll get things going. Don’t worry. We’ll treat you like a queen and we’ll be gentle.”

The Mutanimals scowled, but saw they had no choice, but to agree.

“Fine,” Slash said. “We’ll do what you want. Then we’ll leave.”  
“Great,” Raphael said, eyeing Slash through his green hooded eyes, warmth pooling in his groin and his shell feeling tight. “I ain’t been with a chick before, so this’ll be cool.”

Slash meekly followed Leo and Raphael to the spare bedroom, leaving Donnie and Mikey to decide who they wanted.

Babies, Raphael thought happily, as he walked to the spare bedroom. Babies. Me and Leo will finally get what we want and we’re gonna be awesome parents. I can’t wait ta hold the babies and ta see the look on Leo’s face when he holds them for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Next up, Leo and Raph get to know Slash intimately.


End file.
